My New Family
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Bella and Edward gave up Renesmee for adoption at birth because they thought that she was born 100% human only to discover when they meet her again years later that this is far from the truth.
1. My Life

**A/N This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. Any tips or constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 1: My Life**

My name is Renesmee. I have not exactly had the easiest life. I was adopted about a month after I was born. I don't know anything about my biological parents. Although, I wish I did because I am not exactly a normal person. Actually, I consider myself to be a freak really. I was a normal girl until I hit the age of twelve, that is when puberty started. I went through all of the usual changes such as a period among other things as well. But, I also noticed a lot of other unusual changes as well. The first thing that I noticed was that I got more pale than what is normal. I got a lot stronger too. I actually was able to lift up a minivan to help dad fix the engine of his car one time. I was suddenly able to run a lot faster than normal too. I was never an athletic type of person, but suddenly I could out run a cheetah. That is definitely not normal. Another huge change to suddenly come about to was an enhanced sense of smell. Suddenly I could smell all of the ingredients in a pie. I think that my sense of smell is much better than that of a bloodhound.

My parents were very worried about me during this time. They took me to numerous doctors to try and find out what was wrong with me, but none of them were able to figure it out.

At age 16 my parents both died in a car accident. They were very wealthy and they had left me a lot of money so I was still financially secure. Around this time I also became pregnant. I gave birth to a healthy baby girl after only four months of being pregnant. For some reason my baby grew really fast inside of me.

But, now at the age of 22 my daughter Chloe and I are moving to a house that my parents left me in Alaska. I have decided that a change of scenery is what is best for me. Here in LA I am in constant reminder of my parents, which is still very painful. I need to get a fresh start somewhere else.


	2. Kidnapped

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped**

I can't believe that it is finally moving day. I couldn't help but reflect on what my life has been like here. I mean I was raised here. My daughter was born here. It all seemed a little too surreal for me. I could not help but feel like life is going to change big time for us when we move to Denali.

"Momma, I am going to finish packing up my stuff" Chloe says, drawing me out of my thoughts. I look up to see my adorable little girl smiling her beautiful crooked smile that she inherited from me. She also inherited her beautiful bronze hair from me as well. But, one of my favorite features about her is her emerald green eyes, although I have no idea where she inherited that from.

"Ok sweetie, but can you please hurry it's almost time for us to leave, and I need your help with Bolt" I said.

Bolt was a white German shepherd puppy that I got her for her birthday a few months ago. Her favorite movie is Bolt, and that is why she insisted on getting a white German Shepherd and naming him Bolt.

All too soon though we are both heading to the airport and on our way to start our new adventure.

"Momma, are we almost there yet?" she asks about half an hour into the flight.

"Not yet sweetie, we still have about three more hours until we get there"

"Ok"

"But how about we watch Air Buddies so time will go faster for us?" I ask her

"Yayyy!" she all but screamed drawing the attention of several other passengers.

"Sweetheart don't scream" I tell her.

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

About an hour into the flight I start feeling that burning sensation in my throat again. _Oh no. _I think to myself. You see, ever since I turned eighteen, I get these really bad sore throats a lot of times. It feels as though someone has suddenly stuck a hot iron down my throat. I have been to numerous doctors, but none of them can ever figure out what is wrong with me. I usually have to take vicodin to try to get rid of the sore throat. But, the medicine doesn't even seem to be very affective.

The pain is starting to get really bad now. But, hopefully it goes away quickly, it usually does. It's just too bad that the sore throat comes more and more often as I age.

Soon enough we are landing at the airport. It feels so weird to be back here. My parents used to bring me up here all of the time when I was little.

"Momma, can we go to the park?" Chloe asks me.

"After we get home and we unpack our stuff ok"

"Yes" she says

As we arrive at our new house Chloe runs to the door eager to go in and pick out her new room. I smile at just how adorable she is.

After a couple of hours we are done unpacking and Chloe is eager and ready to go the park and play with Bolt. So we go to a park that I used to go to all of the time when I would come here.

I am too tired from all of the days adventures to play with her so I say "just stay where I can see you" and she tells me that she will.

After awhile of watching her, some of the other parents come and talk too me while their kids are playing. And I myself am a very talkative person, so I engage in their conversations. But, this is something that I come to regret when I here Bolt barking frantically, and I realize that Chloe is nowhere in sight. This worries me because when I tell her to do something, she always does it. She is a very agreeable child.

"Chloe!" "Chloe!" I scream frantically looking around everywhere for my missing little girl. But, she is not anywhere to be found. _Oh God No!_

**Edward's Point of View**

As I drive around the city, I can't help but think about Renesmee. I miss my little girl so much that it hurts sometimes. I often wonder how she turned out. I fantasize that she turned out just as beautiful and smart as her mother. Although Bella hopes that she turned out like me. When Renesmee was born we were all surprised that she was all human, not a trace of vampire in her. It was because of this that the whole family decided that Renesmee should be given up for adoption. We believed that it would be safer for her if she had no idea that our world existed. However, Carlisle did tell us that she would also be sterile. Even though she was born all human, just because of the mere fact that she was the offspring of two different would make her unable to have kids.

I was brought out of my thoughts of the daughter that I would never know when I heard him. When I heard what he was thinking. He was thinking about a little girl that he had just kidnapped. He was thinking about the things he was going to do to her, and the things that he wanted her to do. I don't know why but I just knew that I had to protect her. So I got out of my car and I followed the sound of his thoughts.

"Put the girl down!" I screamed.

"You can have her when I am through with her" he told me

And that is when I lost it

I ran at him not even caring to protect the façade. I knew my family might be mad at me for this later, but I did not care about that right now. I cared about saving this girl. So I threw him on the ground, and I kicked him in his "special" place so hard that he will never be able to father children of his own.

He screamed

"that is so I know that you will never harm another person that way again!" I scream at him.

I call the police to let them know what happened and they tell me that they were on their way.

I then noticed the little girl was unconscious. As I smell her I notice that she has been chloroformed. _Oh no, this is not good. _I think to myself.

Chloroform can easily kill an adult, let alone a kid. But, luckily she is still breathing, it's very shallow, but she is still breathing and heart is still beating faintly. I knew Carlisle will still be able to save her, if I get her to the hospital quick enough.

**Thoughts anyone? Please Review**

**Happy Valentine's Day XOXO**


	3. Dr Carlisle Cullen

**Chapter 3: Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**Edward's POV**

Instead of just waiting for the police and the paramedics to get here I just put the little girl in my car and start speeding towards the hospital. I almost get pulled over several times but since I have my built in radar detection I am able to successfully avoid getting stopped by police. And soon enough I am in the emergency room asking for Carlisle. When I do get to see him he is very perplexed as to why I have am carrying a limp little girl in my arms. So I quickly explain the whole situation to him.

"Why would you just take her?" "Didn't you think it would have been wiser to wait for paramedics to come?" he reprimands me as he starts to treat her.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but I just didn't think, I just reacted" "Something inside of me was just telling me that I had to protect her"

"Did you not think of the consequences of your actions?!" "Now people could think that you were the one who kidnapped her!" he continues to lecture me.

"I'll fix this" I assure him. "You better figure out a way to fix this if not then we are all going to be in big trouble.

"I'll call the police and tell them exactly what I did, they already know about the kidnapper, because I called them when I caught the guy" I said

"Good" Carlisle responds.

So I call the cops and I tell them what I did "Could you please describe the girl?" the cop asks me. "We just got a call from a distressed mother whose child was kidnapped and we want to see if by any chance this is the same kid" he tells me.

This is when I get my first good look at her. She has bronze hair that is similar if not identical to my own. She is pale. She is maybe about four feet tall. And I also notice that she is wearing designer clothing. Wow Alice would love this girl's mother just on the fact that she buys designer clothes.

"Bronze hair, pale, about four feet tall, wearing Juicy Couture clothing, and she looks to be about six years old."

"Does this match the description?" I ask.

"Yes, it does" he says

So I give him the name of the hospital that we are at.

**Renesmee's POV**

I am both relieved and worried at the same time. I'm relieved because someone rescued my Chloe, but I am also worried because the officer told me that she was unconscious. As soon as I get the call I am rushing to my car, a blue Mercedes s55 AMG, which arrived here a few days ago. I quickly get into the driver's seat and put Bolt in the passenger seat. Bolt has been with me these past few hours, trying to keep me calm as I frantically searched the whole city for my missing daughter.

Within fifteen minutes I am at the hospital asking for my daughter. And a helpful doctor helps me locate my daughter.

As soon as I enter the room I see what looks like to gods one with blonde hair, and the other with bronze hair identical to mine and Chloe's, standing over my daughter's body. As the door closes behind me air blows through the room. I swear both of them froze and slowly turned around to look at me with shocked and confused faces. Their gold eyes just seemed to pierce right through me. Gold eyes? I have never seen anyone with eyes quite like their eyes, which were quite beautiful, just like the rest of their features, and strange.

The way that they kept looking at me, it was like they knew me. Which wasn't possible.

"Hi, I'm Ren ren esmee" I stutter out shocked and confused by the way they were looking at me.

"I'm Dr. Cullen" the blonde guy said regaining some composure and. He held out his hand for me too shake. Which I did, and noticed it was unusually cold.

"Do you know this girl?" he asks me. "Yes, she is my daughter, her name is Chloe" I replied.

He looked even more shocked at that. "Did you adopt her?" he asks me. "No, I gave birth to her when I was sixteen" I said.

"But, aren't you eighteen? You only look eighteen" he said.

"No, I'm 22"

Although, I can see why he would think that I am eighteen. I mean, I haven't changed at all physically since I really was eighteen. I thought.

Is it just me? Or did the bronze haired boy give me a strange look when I thought that?

"Forgive me, I forgot to introduce you to my son Edward. He is the one that saved your daughter" Carlisle said.

"Thank you! Thank you soooo much!" I scream as I run over to Edward and hug him. And, surprisingly he hugs me back, for a long time, I might add.

"How's Chloe doing?" I ask

"Well she was chloroformed, but I gave her some medicine to counteract the affects, so she should be waking up soon. I also ran some other tests on her, and she was not harmed in any other way" Carlisle answered.

"Thank goodness" I said "I was really worried about her"

As I said that my little girl began to stir.

**Please Review They keep me motivated.**


	4. Meeting Nessie

**A/N: Sorry that I have taken so long to update this, but I have been really busy with school work this past week, as well as another story that I started. Thanks again to my new Beta Taurus Pixie, you guys should read her stories they are amazing. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story.**

**Meeting Nessie**

**Edward's POV**

To say that I am completely an utterly shocked right now would be an understatement. I was helping Carlisle take care of the little girl when the door opened; I ignored it at first until I caught a whiff of her scent. I froze at the familiarity of her scent; it can't be I thought. I looked around to see those same chocolate brown eyes that I thought I would never see again; the eyes that I hadn't seen since Bella was human. It was hard to look at this girl, believing that she might possibly be my long lost daughter; the girl we had all missed so much. If only she would say her name. That was the only stipulation Bella and I had made with the adoption agency; that the new parents would keep her name Renesmee.

"Hi, I'm Ren ren esmee" she stuttered out completely shocked and confused.

I swear, if vampires could have heart attacks I would have had one right then and there. She didn't know this, but she had just confirmed that she is my daughter.

"I'm Dr. Cullen" Carlisle said as he shook her hand; regaining some of the composure that he had lost as well.

"Do you know this girl?" Carlisle asks. His thoughts were a just a jumbled mess wondering how on earth she knew this kid.

"Yes, she is my daughter, her name is Chloe" she replied.

Carlisle was even more shocked by this. _That's not possible, she's sterile, she must have adopted her. _He thought.

"Did you adopt her?" he asked

"No, I gave birth to her when I was sixteen" she answered; which just confused the both of us even more.

"But, aren't you eighteen? You only look eighteen." He said. This was something I couldn't understand either; she was supposed to be 22 and yet she looks 18.

"No, I'm 22" _Although, I can see why he would think that I am eighteen. I mean, I haven't changed at all physically since I really was eighteen. _She added in her head.

This earned a confused look from me; was it possible that she had more vampire in her than we previously thought? It didn't seem likely; but I couldn't help but wonder.

"Forgive me, I forgot to introduce you to my son Edward. He is the one that saved your daughter" Carlisle said.

"Thank you! Thank you soooo much!" she screams as she runs over to hug me. I hugged her too, much longer than I probably should have. I just couldn't help myself. This is the first time I have seen her since she was a baby. It felt so nice to be able to hug my own daughter; even if she didn't know that we were related.

"How's Chloe doing?" she asks.

"Well she was chloroformed, but I gave her some medicine to counteract the affects, so she should be waking up soon. I also ran some other tests on her, and she was not harmed in any other way" Carlisle answered.

"Thank goodness" she said "I was really worried about her"

Right when she said that Chloe began to wake up. I was startled to see her emerald green eyes; my eyes. Carlisle seemed shocked too.

"Momma, what happened?" she asked in such an adorable voice.

"Well sweetie you got sick and I had to take you to the hospital" Renesmee said. _I don't know how to explain the truth to a six year old. _She thought.

"Is it OK if I take her home?" Renesmee asked.

"She could go home in a couple of hours, I just want to make sure that she is OK first Renesmee" Carlisle said.

"Please call me Nessie, that's what my parents and my friends used to call me" Renesmee said.

"You're parents nicknamed you after the loch ness monster?" I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Yeah, they used to tell me that my real name is kind of a mouthful, so they mostly called me Nessie, unless I was in trouble, then they would use my real name" she said.

**A few hours later….**

Nessie and Chloe had just left; in a car that Carlisle and I loved. We still hadn't gotten over the shock of meeting her. We couldn't wait to tell the rest of the family about the incident.

"I'll have to do a DNA test on both of them, but I am almost 100 percent sure that Renesmee is your daughter, and Chloe is your granddaughter, they look too much like you and Bella for this just to be a coincidence" Carlisle said.

"Not to mention the name" I added.

"That to" said Carlisle

"Luckily I managed to get a hair sample from Renesmee and the blood sample from Chloe to compare with Bella's blood from when she was human.

Now I know why I just had to save Chloe, she was my own granddaughter, something that I never believed possible.

"Family meeting everyone" Carlisle said as we got home.

"We have some big news to tell everyone" I added.

Everyone was in the room immediately.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked. "You look like you have just seen a ghost"

"You're not far off" I tell her.

After Carlisle and I tell everyone the story they are just as shocked as us. None of us ever thought that we were going to meet her; or that she would have a daughter.

"I have to see her Edward!" Bella screams.

"I wish we could find her, but I don't know where she lives" I said.

"We can track her!" Bella says very desperately.

"OK, we will go look for her" I reply.

It doesn't take long before we find the house that she lives at; and we find them both fast asleep.

"I can't believe that it's really her" Bella said.

"I know, that's exactly how I felt"

We stayed there watching her for more than half of the night when their stupid dog sees us and starts barking. We had to run away as fast as we could because the dog had woken Nessie up.

"damned dog!" Bella screams.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	5. What are we going to do?

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this but I have been super busy lately and I had a bit of writers block for this chapter. Anyways Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: What are we going to do?**

**Edward's POV**

I still can't get over the fact that my daughter is here, she's really here and, on top of everything she has a daughter of her own now. I don't get it, where's the father? I swear if I ever find out that he is one of those idiots that just uses girls and runs at the first sign of responsibility, I will hunt him down and kill him myself, no one does that to **MY** little girl!

"What are we going to do?" I ask Bella.

"I don't know, I think that we need to have a family meeting" she said.

"I agree, I'll call Carlisle and let him know" I said

"Hi Carlisle" I said

"Alice already told me that you want to have a family meeting, and I agree, we have a few things that we need to discuss" he said.

"Okay, tell everyone that we'll be there in 5 minutes" I said

As soon as we get there the whole family is already in the living room.

"Alice why didn't you see them coming?" I ask. That was another question that had been weighing heavily on my mind.

"I don't know, I've been asking myself that question all night" Alice said.

"I don't get it, they are both 100% human, you should have been able to see them, it's not like they are werewolves or anything" I said.

"Maybe it's just because they are both descended from vampires. I did he DNA test and I confirmed that Nessie and Chloe are indeed Edward's and Bella's daughter and granddaughter" Carlisle said.

"Nessie?" Bella asked.

"It's the nickname she has. Her parents came up with it" I said still a little angry about the stupid nickname.

"Why would they nickname her after the loch was monster?!" Bella screams.

"I said the same thing" I told her.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"We can't say anything to her. She must never know who we are. If the volturi ever found out about her and her daughter, I don't even want to think about what they would want to do to them" Emmett said.

"I still want to get to know them. She is my niece and Chloe is my grandniece" Rosalie said.

"I think it would be fine to get to know them. Then when the time comes, we will leave like we always do" Esme said.

"So we are just going to rip ourselves out of their lives after they come to love us! That will hurt them even more than it would hurt us!" Rosalie screamed.

"It much safer for them if we do it the way Esme says!" I scream back.

I was getting really angry now. Rosalie is completely disregarding their safety. I suddenly feel a lot calmer and I look at Jasper and I see that he is trying to calm both Rosalie and I.

"Esme and Edward are right. Nessie and Chloe must never know that we are her real family. We can treasure the time that we do have with them, that's all. They are completely human, and therefore it is safer for them to live among their own species without ever knowing about us or our world." Carlisle said.

"As much as I hate to agree he's right" Bella said.

"They can never know about us" Bella added.

"It's settled then. At least I will have two new shopping partners for awhile!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"I almost forgot to tell you that Jacob called and said he was coming tomorrow, he and Seth want to visit tomorrow." Bella said.

I still can't stand Jacob. But, for Bella's sake I put up with him when he visits.

"Okay. We will have to warn them about the situation though. We don't want them to accidentally see two oversized wolves and automatically know something is up." I said.

**Please Review**


	6. Meeting

**Chapter 6: Meeting**

**Renesmee's Pov**

I woke up to the feeling of someone gently pushing me, as if whoever it was trying not to startle me too much.

"Momma, Momma, wake up" I look up and see that it is my daughter who is the one who was pushing me to wake me up. I look over at the time and I see that it is already 9A.M. I really slept in today, I normally wake up at 7.

"Momma, I'm hungry" Chloe said and her stomach growled as she said that; as if to prove her point. My baby usually wakes up around 6, no wonder she's starving.

"Okay, I'm up" I tell her as I grab her and start tickling her mercilessly, as she is a very ticklish girl.

"Momma stop" she says barely audible through her laughter.

"Okay, I will go make some eggs for breakfast" I said.

"Yes!" she screamed.

Eggs are her favorite breakfast, and ironically it was the only thing that I could eat when I was pregnant.

"Momma, what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Well, we need to go run some errands, and get you enrolled in school" I said just as she does her adorable pout. She hates school.

"I don't wanna go to school" she said.

"You have to so you can be smart" I said.

"How about we go to Burger King for lunch" I said to cheer her up.

She smiles widely and says "Okay"

It takes a couple of hours, but eventually we run all the errands that we need to run. I get her enrolled in school and she is set to start on Monday; much to her dismay. We are now standing in line at the restaurant when we notice two rather large looking native guys ordering what seems to be about half of the menu. We order are meals and we go sit down waiting for our number to be called. The lady calls three numbers at the same; turns out it's me and the two large buff guys. I grab the tray, as I turn around I wasn't paying much attention to what is behind me and I accidentally bump into one of the guys spilling my food all over him; and inadvertently causing him to spill his food all over his friend.

"Oh my god! I am so soooo sorry!" I said as I start cleaning up the mess.

"I…." I stop talking as soon as I made eye contact with the guy. I feel an instant connection with him that I cannot explain. There is something binding me to this guy that I cannot explain. He slumps down on his knees as if he is kneeling before me. I would normally find that weird, but not today. I take a quick glance at his friend who I just noticed is smaller than him and I notice that he is also kneeling, as he is keeping eye contact with Chloe.

"No problem, by the way I'm Jacob" the guy said to me.

"I'm Renesmee" I told him.

"nice to meet you" he said.

"Nice to meet you too" I said.

"This is my friend Seth" he told me pointing to his friend.

"This is my daughter Chloe" I said pointing to my daughter.

"Why don't we all eat together" Jacob said.

"I would love that, but I need to reorder my food now" I said.

"I'll pay for you and your daughter" Jacob said.

**What do you think?**


	7. Jacob

**A/N: I just want to thank my beta sibuna826twihard for helping me with this chapter. Check out her story Sunrise it's AMAZING**

**Chapter 7: Jacob**

**Renesmee's POV**

This has to be the strangest thing that ever happened to me. I spill food all over a guy and he invites me and my daughter to eat with him and his friend, and he wants to pay for me and my daughter. Shouldn't he be mad? I didn't get it.

"You don't have to pay for our food. I'll pay for you and Seth, I'm the one who was an idiot and bumped into you, I should pay" I said.

"No, a true gentlemen pays for the woman" he said.

"No, let me..." I said

"No, I want to do it" he said with a smile on his face .

"Okay, but Chloe and I are going to go sit down. We've been been drawing lots of attention and I don't like it" I said as I notice the crowd of people staring at us.

He turns to the crowd and tells them to stop staring.

"Momma, I like those boys, especially Seth. They seem nice" Chloe said.

"I like them too. I think they are nice too" I said.

"So are you two from around here?" Jacob asked when he came back with our food.

"No, actually we just moved here from LA California" I said. "What about you? Are you two from around here?" I asked. "No, we're visiting friends. We live on the Quileute reservation in Washington. It's right by a small town named Forks. But, we might move here" he said.

"I hope you do" I said. Wow, way to be subtle.

"Are you seeing anyone?" I asked.

"No, I'm single. I want to date someone but I just haven't found the right girl yet" he said in a way that makes me think that he is implying something else.

"What about you? Is Chloe's father around?" he asked.

When Chloe's father was mentioned I automatically stiffened up. Every time that he was mentioned it brought up bad memories of the way Brian reacted the day that he found out he was going to be a father.

**FLASHBACK**

I was nervous, I was going over to Brian's house because I had some huge news to tell him. I had just been to the doctor and she confirmed I was pregnant. I was confused that I appeared to be three months along when I only had sex once, and that was a month and a half ago.

"Brian" I said nervously. "I have something to tell you"I said.

"Tell me, don't be so nervous" he said.

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out.

"You're WHAT!" He screamed so loud and it actually scared me. I had never seen him so angry.

"How can you do this to me!" He screamed.

"Do what?" I asked very frightened

"Don't act so innocent! I know you cheated on me because there is no way that baby can be mine" he said.

"What! I've never slept with anyone but you!" I said, and then he slapped me. He proceeded to give me a black eye and punched me a few times.

I left before he could hurt me any further, or endanger my baby. I pressed charges against him but he was set free because there was no proof it was him. I just avoided him from that day on

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"No, her father is not around. Never has been" I said.

"His loss, she looks like a great kid" Jacob said as we watched Chloe and Seth interact with each other.

We sat there for a few hours just talking. Seth and Chloe were getting along extremely well. They kept asking each other questions such as Chloe's favorite movies and TV shows to which she answered All the Air buddies movies for favorite movies and for TV shows she answered Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, and Dog With A Blog. That girl loves anything with talking animals.

Jacob and I got along really well too. We left the restaurant and walked around town. Soon four hours had gone by. Suddenly I heard someone scream.

"JACOB!" I turned around and saw one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had long brown hair and those strange golden eyes.

"Is she your girlfriend Jacob?" I asked feeling hurt.

**Please Review**


	8. Lookalikes and Descendants

**Chapter 8: Lookalikes and Descendants**

**Renesmee's POV**

"No, she's not my girlfriend" Jacob said.

"She's the friend I was suppose to meet... OMG three hours ago" he said.

"Why is she so desperately looking for you then?" I asked.

"Like I said, I was suppose to meet her three hours ago" Jacob said.

"Jacob, where on Earth have you been?" she asked sounding upset.

"I've been with this lovely girl and her daughter here" Jacob said pointing to me.

"Renesmee this is Bella, Bella this is Renesmee" Jacob introduced us.

She looked at me just as he said my name. As she looked at me I noticed that we looked almost identical. The only differences that I noticed were her gold eyes and extremely pale skin. Her skin is literally as pale as snow. The other difference is our hair color, her's was dark brown whereas mine is bronze. I wondered briefly if she could be a long lost relative of mine.

"Nice to meet you" I said as I shook hands with her; her skin is also ice cold.

"Nice to meet you too" she said never taking her eyes off of me.

"Momma, she looks just like you" Chloe said to me.

Bella's gold eyes instantly traveled to my daughter.

"This is Chloe, my daughter" I said.

"You are such a cute little girl" Bella said.

"Thank you" Chloe said as she smiled widely.

"I'm sorry that I kept Jacob from you. We just met each other and we instantly connected"I said.

"I think my daughter instantly connected with Seth as well. They have been getting along great for the past four hours" I said

Bella looked confused at first, then suddenly her facial expression changed to anger.

"Jacob, Seth we really need to talk" she said.

"Can't it wait? I'm not done with my date yet" Jacob said.

"Neither am I, I'm having a lot of fun with Chloe"

I see a familiar person head our way. I instantly recognize him as Edward Cullen, the guy who saved my daughter. He takes one look at Jacob and Seth and he suddenly looks just as angry as Bella is.

"No Jacob it can't wait. We needed to talk to you, and now it's even more urgent thanks to what you and Seth did" he said.

"What do you mean? They didn't do anything" I said.

"Actually, they did and it's urgent that we talk to them" Edward said.

"Fine, here's my phone number" Jacob said as he handed me a paper with his number on it.

"Here's mine" I said.

"Okay, I'll call you later" he said.

**Jacob's POV**

Something strange was definitely going on.

I was having a great time. It all started at lunch when Seth and I decided to stop for lunch at a Burger King. We had an hour left before we were going to visit Bella and the rest of those bloodsuckers.

I was beyond mad when someone crashed into me and accidentally dumped food all over me also causing me to spill my food all over Seth.

As soon as I turned around though, the world stopped for me as I made eye contact with her. As I slumped onto one knee I felt like a million steel cables were binding me to her, it was no longer gravity that held me to the Earth anymore, it was her.

I noticed her glance at Seth, and that's when I saw him kneeling as he kept eye contact with the little girl that was behind her. I instantly knew that we had both imprinted. My imprint's resemblance to Bella was startling, they were almost identical.

As the hours went by we got to know both of them. I couldn't believe that Seth and I had imprinted on mother and daughter; this should be interesting.

I had completely forgotten about Bella until she had screamed out my name.

Now, they want to talk to us.

"Why are you so upset? Shouldn't you be happy for us Bella? We finally found our soul mates" I said.

"Are you just mad that my imprint is a six year old? May I remind you that Quil imprinted on Claire who was only two at the time." Seth said.

"It's not that" Edward said

"Remember the baby that I had? The one we gave up for adoption?" Bella asked.

That was unexpected. I knew that she had a baby 22 years ago that she had given up, however that baby was never mentioned again, it was too painful for them. I never saw her, I just new it was a girl, but that's all.

"What does she have to do with this?" I asked.

"Everything" Edward said.

"A few days ago I met her at the hospital after her daughter had been kidnapped and drugged" he said.

"They had just moved here. We wanted to warn you about them because it is crucial that they never know about the super natural world. We didn't want them to accidentally see the both of you in your wolf forms and get suspicious" he explained.

"I still don't understand"I said

"You inadvertently complicated the situation when the both of you imprinted on them" Bella said.

That's when realization dawned on me, Seth and I were destined to be with the Bloodsucker's descendants.

**Please Review**


	9. The Date

**Chapter 9: The Date**

**Renesmee's POV**

I had no idea what is going on right now. Why did Edward and Bella need Jacob and Seth so desperately? Surely they couldn't have done anything so serious that they would be so mad at them. It was all too confusing, something was going on that I had no idea about. I felt like I was missing something very important.

My poor daughter was so tired that I ended up carrying her all the way back to the car. Most moms would not be able to carry their six year old child anymore; but not me. I carried her with ease; thanks to my self termed "super human" strength.

She fell asleep on the way back home , it must be nice to be that young; without a care in the world. Without feeling like you're missing something big.

I got home to an overly excited Bolt who I had to quickly calm before he could wake my daughter.

Hours later my cell phone rang

"Hello" I said

"Renesmee, it's me Jacob"  
"Jacob" I said in disbelief. I was sure that I would never hear from him again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing big" he said not offering any more information.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked sounding hopeful.

I was shocked and happy at the same time. I wondered if he had like me as much as I liked him. Now I know that he did. I wanted to go on a date with him. There was just one problem though; Chloe. I couldn't just leave her here and I didn't have anyone to watch her.

"I'd love to go out with you Jacob, but I can't leave Chloe by herself" I said.

"Bring her along. Seth could look after her again; he misses her already" he said.

I had to admit that it was a great idea.

It was interesting how he didn't seem to mind that I had a little kid. At my age most boys would run from any responsibility. I wondered why he didn't. He actually seems to really like my daughter. Maybe he could be a father to her. Or maybe I'm getting ahead of myself with that one. Although I wish she did have a dad that cared about her. During those few times that I would see Brian he would always give Chloe mean looks that would usually just scare her, and brought up those bad memories of him hurting me.

Anyways, I was glad that I had gotten the opportunity to date again, so I jumped at the chance.

"Okay, where should we meet?" I asked.

"Really, you want to go out?" he asked.

"Of course I do, if not I wouldn't say yes" I replied.

"Okay, what about we meet at your house? I can pick you up from there?" he asked.

I know that it is not the best idea to invite a man that you don't know very well yet to your house. However, somehow I felt like I could really trust him.

"Sure, come around eight o clock?" that would just give us three hours to get ready.

"I'll see you at eight then" he said and we hung up.

Eight o clock came around much faster than I would have like it too. Soon enough I heard the doorbell ring and ring and Bolt started barking frantically like he always does.

"You have a dog?" was the first thing he said when he and Seth walked through the door.

"Yes, Chloe and I love dogs and wolves. They are amazing animals" I said. He and Seth smiled there was some inside joke I was missing.

"Let's just say we do too, especially wolves" Jacob said.

"Where would you like to go?" Jacob asked.

"Is there any good places to eat at around here?" I asked.

"We passed a few restaurants on our way over here, maybe we can go for a drive and see if their is anything that might interest you" he said.

"Okay" I replied.

As we drove around there were a few places to eat and I ended up choosing a TGI Friday's. My favorite restaurant.

We ended up talking a lot throughout the date.

"Do you work around here?" Jacob asked.

"No, I don't have a job actually. When my parents died they left me the house out here. I do want to go back to school, and get a Phd. I want to be a child surgeon one day. I love kids, and I want to be able to help them" I said.

"What about you? What do you do" I asked.

"Nothing at the moment. I want to go to school too, I just don't know what I want to do afterwards yet" he said.

"Well, it's good that you want to go Jacob" I said.

"You can call me Jake" he said.

"In that case Jake you can call me Nessie. That's what my parents used to call me, the would always say that my name is a mouthful" I said.

"I agree. It kind of is a mouthful. But, I like it, it's unique" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

"It seems like those two are getting along" Jacob said as we watched Seth Chloe laughing together.

"Yes, and I like that. She has never really had anyone else besides me and I think it would be good for her to get along so good with other adults. She is very easy going and she gets along well with others and makes friends pretty easily. I just wish she had more role models" I said.

"What happened with her father?" he asked.

"His name is Brian, he left me after I told him I was pregnant" I said trying to keep my fear hidden. I wasn't ready to tell him or anyone what Brian had done. Only my closest friend Nicole knew what happened. I couldn't tell my parents either because they had died before I found out that I was pregnant.

"He's an idiot. It sounds like he missed out on a wonderful thing here" Jacob said.

After hours of continuous talking we had to leave but we weren't ready to end the date yet.

"Want to go for a walk" he asked me.

"Yes" I said.

All four of us decided to walk near the trails and even Chloe didn't seem tired since she took that nap.

Something strange happened then. I caught the whiff of the sweetest scent I had ever smelled in my entire life. It was nothing like anything I had ever smelled before.

"Nessie" Jacob said using my nickname that he seemed to adopt.

It suddenly felt like my throat had been set on fire. That old familiar burning had come back with a vengeance. Some instinct of mine forced me to follow that scent. That scent that my instincts were telling me were the cure for the burning.

So, I ran. I ran faster than I had ever run in my whole life. Focusing on that one thing; that scent. I heard Jacob calling after me in surprise. This was the first time I had used my full speed in front of someone who was not family. That didn't matter anymore, nothing did but quenching this burning. Behind me I could hear heavy breathing, and what sounded like a giant animal coming after me. I looked back to see a horse sized russet colored wolf running after me. Strange creature, but so was I. I was out running this creature easily.

I could see someone up ahead; this person was bleeding.

"Nessie!" I heard several new voices screaming at once. I didn't look back this time, I just kept running towards that scent.

Suddenly someone knocked the breath out of me. I tried fighting him, and a feral growl escaped my chest. How did I even do that?

"Jasper!" I heard my captor screaming. I instantly recognized the owner of the voice as Edward Cullen.

A wave of calm flooded through me out of nowhere before I blacked out.


	10. We Were Wrong

**Chapter 10: We Were Wrong**

**Edward's POV**

My family and I had gone hunting, it had been awhile since we last hunted and our eyes were beginning to turn black. What I never expected was that this hunting trip would change our lives forever. I was just finishing up my polar bear when I heard two fast heartbeats heaing our way. I recognized Jacob's thoughts immediately. He was chasing Renesmee. But why? I got my answer almost immediately when I heard her thoughts. She was hunting; only she didn't realize it. She was thirsty just like a vampire. She had caught the scent of human blood and her vampire side completely took over; a side that nobody ever thought existed. I had to stop her though, just like Jacob was trying to do but for some reason she was easily out running him. I couldn't let her kill a human. She would feel guilty about that later on. I had to stop her, we would tell her the truth about us and her heritage. I would teach her how to hunt animals; something I always wished that I could do.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked noticing my tense posture.

"It's Nessie, she's hunting" I whispered.

"She's what?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"That's impossible" Carlisle said. "She's human"

"No Carlisle she's not, I'm seeing it in hers and Jacob's thoughts right now. She's caught the scent of human blood and it's put her into a frenzy that even she doesn't understand" I said.

"It's true, she's wild with thirst right now" Jasper added.

"She's almost here" I said

"Nessie!" I and my whole family screamed at the same time hoping to get her attention. It didn't work.

I saw my opportunity and I jumped on top of her. She was trying to fight me off, and she was very strong, even stronger than me. How was that possible? She could even growl like a vampire; a provoked vampire that is.

"Jasper!" I screamed. I needed him to make her fall asleep so she would stop fighting me and I could get her out of here.

Jasper nodded at me before Nessie went limp in my arms.

"I have to take her home" I said.

"That's a good idea. I need to go help that human, he could be seriously hurt" Carlisle said.

"I'll come with you" Bella said.

"No Bella, I think you should hunt, you still look thirsty" I said.

"Edward she's my daughter too" Bella said.

"I will look after her, I'm already done hunting, your not. Just finish, she'll be okay" I said.

"Find, but then I'm coming straight home" Bella said.

"It's probably best that you keep her sedated. To keep her calm" Carlisle said.

"I agree" I said

"What about Chloe?" asked Seth as he approached us carrying Chloe who looked confused and frightened by what was happening.

"I'll take her with me. Nessie will most likely be upset if she wakes up and Chloe is not with her" I said.

"That's a good idea" Carlisle said as Seth handed Chloe over to me. She was a little hesitant about me, but then she decided to trust me.

The whole way home I wondered how we were so wrong. What happened? When did her vampire side appear? I needed to do a lot of research. I will also have to ask her a lot of questions later.

I noticed that Nessie kept scratching her throat a lot, and she looked like she was still in pain.

It dawned on me that she was probably still thirsty, extremely thirsty by the looks of it. An idea hit me like a ton of bricks, Carlisle has a lot of donor blood stored here, maybe I could get her to drink some of it, that would help her a lot. So I went and got a four pouches of blood. Once I got her propped up against my arm I was able to help her swallow the four pouches of blood. She looked very peaceful now as I kissed her forehead and layed her back down.

I got onto the computer and started doing lots of research. All of the myths had one thing in common, they all said that a hybrid is born completely human. Most of the legends also said that once the human started puberty that is also when their vampire sides begin to manifest itself. The legends also say that a hybrid can start developing special gifts before puberty. Another strange myth that kept coming up is that when a human mother gets pregnant from a vampire, her pregnancy lasts the usual nine months, just like Bella's did. However when a hybrid gets pregnant, it doesn't matter what the species of the father is, the pregnancy only lasts four months. Why? Maybe it's just because a hybrid's body is better equipped at handling pregnancy than a human's is. I'd have to ask Carlisle for his theories. I'd have have to ask Nessie too if her pregnancy was only four months.

All of this research saddened me. Nessie really needed us to help her. She needed our help, and we just let humans adopt her!

I'm really worried about her, how has this affected her?

At that moment Chloe came out.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I can't sleep. Why are you sad? Why are you so worried about momma?" she asked leaving me stunned. How did she know that.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I heard you" she said.

"I never said it sweetie" I said as she went up to me.

"You were thinking it though. Sometimes I can hear what people are thinking. I don't know why though" she said leaving me shocked. I had just read that hybrids could start developing gifts at an early age. I looked at Chloe and again noticed her bronze hair and green eyes. Now she's developing my power too? How many of my genes did my granddaughter get?

"Have you told anyone?" I asked

"No, not even momma" she said.

"When did you start hearing what people were thinking?"

"Since my birthday a few months ago" she said.

"Don't tell people, okay?"

"Okay" she said.

"I really like you" she said.

"I really like you too" I said as I held her close to me. That was an understatement. I loved her so much already. She was just so sweet and adorable that it was hard to resist.

I shudder at the thought of Chloe having my completely developed gift and not knowing how to handle it. We nearly messed up in so many ways by giving up Nessie.

Soon she fell asleep in my arms when I hear a phone ring. It was Nessie's cellphone and the caller ID read Nicole. I don't know why I answered but I did.

"Hello" I said

"Um.. Hello is Nessie there?"

"Not at the moment, who is this?" I asked

"Her best friend Nicole. I need to warn Nessie that her abusive ex boyfriend found out where she is and he's going for her" Nicole said.

"Her WHAT!" I screamed. Did I just hear Nessie and abusive in the same sentence?!

"Ohhh! Ooops! I wasn't suppose to say anything!" she said.

"What happened!" I seethed as I started to shake with anger. I had to keep my self calm because of the little girl in my arms.

"I can't say" she said.

"Tell me" I ordered.

"He beat the living day lights out of her when she told him that she was pregnant. He also accused her of cheating on him, and he said there was no way that baby could be his" she said.

I felt murderous right now.

"When is he coming?" I asked.

"He's on his way now. He just left"

"Okay" was all I said.

I'm going to go look for this Brian myself. I was going to make sure that he died slowly and painfully for ever laying a finger on my baby, for accusing her of cheating, and for endangering Chloe.

**Please Review**


	11. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 11: The Truth Comes Out**

**Edward's POV**

I was still furious by the time that everyone came home, but I managed to keep myself calm, I didn't want to accidentally hurt Chloe.

"Edward, Alice already told us about the phone call. I know that you are upset, I am too. But, you can't seriously be thinking about doing the things that you are thinking about doing" Bella said.

She was referring to my thoughts about ripping Brian to pieces, or draining the blood out of him for ever hurting my daughter. Bella was right though, I couldn't change my ways just because of some vile human.

"You're right" I said.

"I'm glad that you can see sense" she said.

"We need to have a family meeting" Carlisle said.

"Why are you carrying Chloe?" he asked.

"She fell asleep in my arms" I said.

"She's developing my gift" I added.

"She is?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she knew what I was thinking about a while ago. She told me that sometimes she can hear what other people are thinking" I said.

"Oh my god" Carlisle said.

"Yes, that means everyone has to be careful about what they think about around her" I said directing that comment towards Emmett, who has an annoying habit of thinking about his nights with Rosalie.

"What are you looking at me for?" he asks stupidly.

"I wonder why" I say sarcastically.

"I'll keep him in check" Rosalie said as she hit him.

"Enough" Carlisle said.

"We need to have a family meeting about what we are going to do" he said.

"We have to tell her the truth. We can't let them live on their own anymore either. We need to teach Nessie how to control her urges" I said.

"I agree, them living with us is the best idea" Carlisle said.

"She'll need to learn how to hunt too" I added.

"Okay, so when are we going to tell her?" asked Bella.

"I think we should do it when she wakes up. The sooner the better" I said

"I agree" Carlisle said

I explained all of the research that I had done as well. Carlisle was very intrigued by my findings and couldn't wait to see if Nessie would confirm or deny the research.

When little Chloe woke up hours later she was a little scared of everyone, but she warmed up to everyone fast. She loved Esme's cooking especially, apparently she inherited Bella's love of eggs. Rosalie and Alice played dress up with her which she really enjoyed. She insisted on going shopping with Alice afterwards.

Soon though Nessie was waking up and it was time for us to explain the truth to her.

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up in a strangely unfamiliar place. Wow, I actually felt better than I could ever remember feeling . I wonder why.

Then I remembered what happened last night, the date, the scent, the chase, the burning in my throat, and lastly Edward restraining me, and then nothing.

Suddenly I hear the door clicking open and I see Edward and Bella walk in.

"We need to talk Nessie" Edward said

"Okay, about what?" I asked

"Come with us" Bella said. They led me out of the room, out of the house, and into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Into the forest, we need to show you something" Edward said.

Suddenly a mountain lion appeared he ran towards us but Edward ran towards the lion, my eyes widened in fright as he attacked the lion and sunk his teeth into the creature, and appeared to be drinking its blood. I felt my heart rate shoot up, and my palms get sweaty.

"What are you?" I stumble away in fear as I ask.

"Renesmee, we are vampires" Edward said.

I couldn't believe what he said.

"Vampires don't exist" I said although I wasn't to sure about that anymore.

"Yes, we do exist" Bella said

"What does this have to do with me?" I ask.

"Because we are your real parents" he said.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I know it wasn't that.

"You're my what?" I asked.

"Your parents. I'm your mom and he's your dad" Bella said.

"Wouldn't that make me a vampire too?" I ask.

"You're half vampire Nessie" Edward said.

"I can't take this right now" I said and then I ran.

I ran deep into the forest, even after I stopped hearing them running after me and calling out my name.

"Hello there" a voice said startling me.

I looked up to see a blonde girl with red eyes who appeared to be about 12 or 13.

"You're an interesting creature" she said.

She stared at me and suddenly I felt like my whole body was on fire, like I was burning at the stake.

**Please Review**


	12. Volturi

**Chapter 12: Volturi**

**Renesmee's POV**

I dropped to the ground as I screamed out in agony. Every single molecule of me felt as though I were on fire, the pain of which was causing me to thrash around on the floor. I remembered the time that Brian beat me, I would take that a million times over this, and I would be happy with it, after experiencing this I don't think that I could ever be afraid of him again.

I looked up at the strange girl only to see her smiling at me in an evil way; somehow I knew that she was the cause of all of my pain.

Another boy appeared, a boy that appeared to be around the same age as the girl, he also had those piercing red eyes.

"Jane, what have you found here?" asked the boy.

"I'm not sure what she is Alec, she has the appearance and heartbeat of a human, but earlier I saw her running as fast a as a vampire" the girl called Jane said.

I continued to scream out in pure agony as the fire continued to threaten to consume me.

"Aro, will be interested in such a creature" the boy Alec said.

"Exactly, he will be very interested in her" she said.

I wanted to die already, the pain was just that painful. I wanted it to be over, and to be somewhere peaceful.

Suddenly the pain stopped as I saw Edward or dad I should say scream "Get away from her!" at the top of his lungs as he ran towards Jane and Alec. I looked up and I saw Bella or mom I should say looking at me with a look of pure concentration on her face.

My dad was fighting with Jane he had the upper hand a few times, but she and Alec got away.

She looked at us one more time though and said "Aro, will find out about this creature here, and he will come investigate", then she left after that.

If possible, my parents became even paler when she said that. But, after they were gone my parents rushed to my side.

"Are you okay Nessie?" dad asked.

"Yes, I am now. Who was that? What did she do to me? I felt like I was burning" I said.

"I know" Bella and Edward sneered at the same time.

"I'm sorry that I ran off like that. I shouldn't have done that. I should have just stayed and listened to the both of you" I said.

"It's okay Nessie. We understand that was a lot to take in" Bella said.

"Could one of you explain what happened please? I'm confused? I don't understand any of what just happened. Who's Aro? Why did you seem scared of him?" I asked.

"We'll explain everything, but you have to come with us Nessie" dad said.

**Edward's POV**

We had finally told Nessie the truth about us, but it didn't go over very well. She ran off before we got the chance to finish talking to her.

Bella and I had run after her calling her over and over again, but she didn't listen. Pretty soon she was out of sight, and we couldn't see her anymore.

How is it that she can run faster than us?

"What are we going to do now Edward?" asked Bella.

"We have to find her" I said.

For some reason the thought of her being alone in this forest really scared me, I felt like somehow she was in danger.

"Renesmee! Nessie!" we kept screaming over and over again to no avail.

Just when we were about to go back and get everyone to help us look for her, we heard her scream. A high pitched gut wrenching scream that just about tore my heart to pieces. I looked at Bella who had that same look on her face that told me she was feeling the same way.

We took off running in the direction of the scream. We kept hearing her screaming in agony over and over again.

Soon we were close enough to see what was going on. What I saw infuriated me to the point of no return. I saw Jane and Alec there, and Nessie was on the ground withering in pain, which told me one thing, that Jane was using her gift on Nessie, she was torturing her. Having been on the receiving end of her gift before, I knew exactly how Nessie was feeling right now, and that infuriated me to no end.

Suddenly she stopped screaming and I looked at Bella and saw a look of pure concentration on her face, I knew that look she was using her shield to protect her.

I ran towards Jane and screamed "Get away from her!" as loud as I could.

I went and I fought her; I wanted her dead for ever inflicting her pain on my daughter but unfortunately she got away. However, she threatened us that Aro would come, and this chilled us to the bone, this was one of the reasons that we gave up Nessie to begin with, we didn't want Aro to find out about her. Since they got away we knew that we had to act fast.

Renesmee kept asking us the same questions over and over and I knew that we would have to answer them; I knew the answers might terrify her, but she had to know.

We had to tell her.

**Please Review**


	13. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 13: Unexpected Visitor  
Renesmee's POV**  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"Renesmee, there is a lot that we need to explain to you. Starting with our pasts. We need the whole family here, because we also have some questions for you. Well, mainly Carlisle does" dad explained.  
"Okay, I promise I will listen this time" I said.  
We walked into the house just then and everyone was already gathered there waiting.  
"Momma!" Chloe screamed as she ran up to me.  
"Momma, I missed you" she said.  
"I missed you too. Where did you get that dress?" I asked as I took in the frilly green dress she was wearing.  
"I went shopping with Alice" she said.  
"Who's Alice?" I asked.  
"That would be me" said a short pixie like girl.  
"She's my 's obsessed with shopping" dad said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Everyone's here I see" said a blonde haired man who I only guessed was the patriarch of the family.  
"Not quite Doc" said a very familiar voice. I looked over and I was shocked to see Jacob and Seth.  
"Okay, now everyone's here. I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, that's Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and you already know Edward, Bella, Jacob and Seth" he said as he gestured to everyone.  
"Okay"  
"I think Edward and Bella should explain their story first"he said.  
I looked over to mom and dad when dad started talking.  
"I met your mother when she was human. It was her first day at at school. I hated her first because her blood called to me more than any other human's had ever before. I left for a few days but then I came back. I was also intrigued by her because she was the only person's mind I couldn't read..."  
"You read minds?" I asked completely baffled.  
"Yes, some vampires can do extra stuff. Mine is mind reading. I should also mention that Chloe inherited my gift" he said as I just stared at him unable to comprehend what he was saying.  
"Did you just say my daughter can read minds?" I asked.  
"Sort of, her gift isn't complete developed yet" he said.  
"Anyways, as I was saying, your mom intrigued me very much. After I got to know her I started to fall in love with her and I told her what we were. To my surprise she wasn't scared, she wanted to become one of us. But, being part of our world was dangerous, she was in danger time and time again. I ended up leaving her for a while. I thought it was for her own good.."  
"I think I should tell this part of the story" mom said.  
"Okay"  
"When your father left I fell into a severe depression. I didn't care about anything. I felt like a whole had been punched through my chest. That's when I started to hang out with Jacob. When I was with him it felt like my chest was healed. Then one day he started avoiding me and hanging out with Sam Uley, someone he previously disliked. He came by one day and dropped some hints so I could figure out what was going on with him. That's when I learned that he was a werewolf or shapeshifter" she said.  
"Wait" I said looking toward Jacob "you can turn into a wolf" I asked.  
"Yes I can" he said.  
"Were you the wolf that was chasing me last night?"  
"Yes, I was trying to stop you from doing something you'd regret" he said.  
"After I learned what he was, it went back to normal. Well, sort of, he had a duty to the pack now. One day I went cliff diving, and through a series of miscommunications your dad thought I killed myself..." mom said.  
"That was the worst 24 hours of my existence. I wanted to die too, so I went to the Volturi. They are the closest thing to royalty our world has. Aro, he's the leader and he loves to collect things, especially gifted vampires. One thing we must never do is expose our secret. The volturi will kill anyone who does. So that's what I was going to do, but your mother came and stopped me just in time. Things continued almost the same as they had before. Only now Jacob had fallen in love with her too, and I had to fight for her love. Eventually your mother confessed that she was in love with him, but she loved me more. So we got married, and on our honeymoon she got pregnant with you. When you were born nine months later we were surprised that you were completely human, at least that's what we thought" dad said.  
"When did you become a vampire?" I asked mom.  
"Right after you were born. I had several complications when I gave birth to you, and your dad had to turn me in order to save my life" mom said.  
"We decided to give you up for adoption because we thought it would be safer for you if you never knew about our world. We didn't want the Volturi to find out about you" dad said.  
"Now that you know the story, I have several questions about you and your daughter Carlisle said. I glanced at my daughter who was still on my lap listening attentively.  
"Okay" I said.  
"When did you notice you were different?"  
"I was about 12, puberty had just started. I became more pale, I started getting stronger and faster, and I just gradually changed until I was 18, that's when I started getting these horrible sore throats, but no doctor was able to find anything wrong with me" I explained.  
"That's the thirst" dad said.  
"Thirst?" I asked  
"Thirst for blood. Most vampires drink human blood but we prefer animal blood. We don't like killing people, that's why our eyes are good instead of red" dad said.  
"How long were you pregnant with your daughter?" Carlisle asked.  
"Only four months, she developed extremely fast" I answered.  
"What about the birth?"  
"It was really fast and painless. I had her within 30 minutes. The doctors tried to slow the contractions but my body resisted"  
"Very interesting" he said.  
"Was that the Volturi I encountered?" I asked.  
"Part of it. There just two of the members. Jane is the one who can make you feel pain" dad said.  
"We think the Volturi are going to come for you now"  
"I've already called Leah, the pack is on their way to help" Jacob said.  
"Who's Leah?" I asked.  
"She's my second in command. I'm the alpha but I leave her in Charge whenever I leave" he said.  
"Nessie, Chloe, you two must never tell anyone about us" dad said.  
"We won't" Chloe answered.  
"Can I call you grandma and grandpa?" she asked looking at my mother and father. Everyone looked touched when she asked.  
"Of course you can" they said.

A few hours later Chloe and I were walking through town getting a much needed break when I heard him.  
"Renesmee" he said, I turned around and I saw someone I never thought I would see again.  
"Brian" I said shocked.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came looking for you. I've missed you and I want you back. I regret what I did and I want to be with you and Chloe" he said.  
"Leave me alone. Your about six years too late" I said icily.  
Just then a giant wolf appeared. I instantly recognized him as Jacob. He was growling menacingly at Brian who was backing away in fear. He was immediately followed by several other wolves. There was a smallish grey one that looked like the only female of the pack. I guessed that she was Leah. Once she looked at Brian she instantly stopped growling. There was a kind of glowing in her eyes as she made eye contact with Brian as she kneeled down maintaining eye contact the whole time.  
**Please Review**


	14. Brian's Past

**Chapter 14: Brian's Past  
Brian's POV**  
I royally screwed up all those years ago with Nessie. I hated myself for it too. I hated what I did to Nessie, and what I almost did to my daughter.  
I let my own insecurities cloud my better judgement. I hate that I broke a promise that I had made to myself when I was younger. I vowed that I would never become my father, and that's exactly what I did.  
My father used to hit my mom all the time when I was little. He would accuse her of cheating on him if she stayed at work late, he would accuse her if she went somewhere without telling him anything he called "suspicious behavior" would result in him hitting her.  
He didn't just hit her, he also hit me too. He started hitting me when I was about three years old, he got mad whenever I called him daddy. He would always yell at me that he was not my father, that I was a bastard child. I didn't understand any of these things but I understood the physical pain. The beatings didn't stop until I was thirteen, when he died.  
By then I had promised that I would be different, that I would never hurt my wife or my own kid, but that's exactly what I did when I found out that I was going to be a father. I thought that my Nessie, the one I loved so much, cheated on me. So I did what my dad used to do.  
After the incident I realized that I was becoming what I most feared; my father.  
I wanted to stop that from happening, so the first thing I did was to get help. I've been in therapy for these past six years, and my therapist says that I have overcome my issues. She feels that I'm ready to be in a real healthy relationship now.  
That's when I decided to go look for Nessie and Chloe. I knew my chances were slim to none that she would ever take me back because of my horrendous act but I had to try. I missed her so much these past six years.  
I looked for her everywhere but she was gone, that's when I found out that she had moved to Alaska.  
When I saw her, I told her how I felt, but I knew right away that she wouldn't take me back.  
That's when these gigantic horse sized wolves appeared. They were all growling at me, and that scared me. They all looked like they were ready to attack me. Then one of them looked right at me and did the strangest thing, the wolf bowed down as if kept eye contact with me. I felt a strange connection with this wolf that I could not explain. All of the other wolves stopped growling and left, except for that small gray one. She walked right up to and began nuzzling me. I pet her massive head. Then she left.  
I noticed that Nessie and Chloe had left by that time too, so I decided to go back to the hotel for now. I was still thinking about that strange yet beautiful wolf when I heard someone breathing heavily behind me; it sounded like the breathing was coming from a small body.  
I turned around and saw Chloe running up to me, but Nessie was nowhere to be seen.  
I saw Chloe fast approaching an uneven piece of the sidewalk, I knew what was about to happen before it did. She was sent sprawling onto the floor. I saw her eyes fill with tears as I ran to her. She had started crying by then.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"N noo"'she said barely audible.  
"I got a booboo" she said.  
I checked the bag I had on me for any first aid items, luckily I did have some band aids and medicine to prevent infection. If only my dad did things like this for me.  
"Here, let me help you" I said.  
She just nodded.  
"Where's your mom?" I asked.  
"I don't know, I got separated from her" she said.  
"I thought you could help me find her" she said in a teary voice.  
"Okay, I'll help you" I told her. It hurt to see her this way, and I knew Nessie must be going crazy with worry right now.  
"Thank you" she said.

**Please Review  
A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but I'm tired today, they really ran me into the ground at work today, and my boss has been moody these past two days. On top of that I think my mom gave me her stupid cold because I have had a sore throat all afternoon.  
Sorry, I had to rant**


	15. Missing Child and Imprinting

**Chapter 15: Missing Child and Imprinting**

**Brian's POV**

I could tell that that Chloe was in a lot of pain as she tried to  
walk, thanks to that awful scrape she now had on her knee. So instead I carried her. It dawned me that this was the first time I was carrying my own daughter. It felt nice to carry her as she had her arms wrapped tightly around me. I wasn't sure where I should take her so I decided the police station would be a nice place to start.  
When I got there I saw that Nessie was already there biting her nails nervously.  
"Momma!" Chloe shouted drawing everyone's attention. Nessie turned around and immediately ran over to us and took Chloe into her outstretched arms.  
"Chloe don't you ever scare me like that again" she said plastering Chloe's face with kisses.  
"I'm sorry" Chloe said.  
"What happened to your knee?" Nessie asked.  
"I was running and I fell. It really hurts" Chloe said in a sad voice that broke my heart.  
"How did you find her?" Nessie asked me.  
"Actually she found me. She was running up to me and that's when she fell" I said.  
"You took care of her?" she asked surprised.  
"Yes"  
"Thanks Brian" she said.  
"Thank you" added Chloe as she waved at me sweetly.  
She was so cute, I wish I could tell her that I'm her dad.

Chloe looked at me strangely as I was thinking that.  
"Daddy?" she said.  
I stood their frozen as a statue in shock. How did she know that? It's like she knew what I was just thinking.  
Nessie was suddenly very nervous as she said" we have to go"  
Next time I saw her I would have to question Nessie about that.

**Renesmee's POV**

After that encounter with Brian and the Wolves Chloe and I left as fast we could.  
"Momma who was that?" Chloe asked.  
"No one important" I told her. She looked confused but the look on my face told her to drop the subject.  
We had gone to the main part of town where there was a parade going on. The streets were so crowded with people that we could barely move. We must have bumped into about a hundred people before we finally made it out.  
When I turned around though, I noticed that Chloe wasn't behind me where I thought she was. When she wasn't emerging from the crowd I began to panic. Because of the sea of people she wasn't easy to spot. I went back into the crowd shouting her name over and over again, and asking people if they had seen her. After frantically searching for her for 30 minutes I called everyone so they could help me look for her. They were all just as worried as I was. Just how many heart attacks was this little girl going to give me?  
I decided to go to the police station so I could report her missing.  
I wasn't there for very long before I heard the familiar cry "momma!" I turned around and I saw her in the arms of her father. I immediately ran over to her and took her into my arms.  
"Chloe don't you ever scare me like that again" I told her as I covered her face in kisses.  
"I'm sorry" she said.  
"What happened to your knee?" I asked her as I took notice of the bandaid on her knee.  
"I was running and I fell. It really hurts" she said in a tearful voice that made me hug her tighter.  
"How did you find her?" I asked Brian  
"Actually, she found me. She was running up to me and that's when she fell" he said  
"You took care of her?" I asked him completely shocked.  
"Yes"  
"Thanks Brian" I said. The fact that he helped his daughter made me hate him less. I still couldn't forgive him though.  
"Thank you" Chloe said as she waved at him. A strange look suddenly crossed her face before she said "Daddy?"  
I didn't say anything and he just stood there frozen. I realized that Chloe must have read his mind because the words dad or daddy never crossed my mind.  
"We have to go" I said nervously and I just left him standing there.  
How was I going to explain that when I saw him again? I was sure he'd come looking for answers.  
"Nessie!" I heard Jacob shout before he ran over to me.  
"Jacob" I said.  
"I'm so happy you found her" he said.  
I decided to ask the question that had been on my mind for awhile.  
"Jacob, why did you and your pack reveal yourselves to Brian?" I asked.  
"Is that his name? I could tell that he was bothering you so I wanted to scare him away. That's what we were doing before Leah..." he stopped.  
"Before she imprinted" he said.  
"What's imprinting?" I asked.  
"It's how we find are soul mates. It's how we find the person we are meant to be with. The first time we make eye contact with our imprints it's like gravity moves, suddenly it's not the earth holding you anymore, your imprint does and only he or she matters anymore. When we make eye contact for the first time we kneel in front of them" he explained.  
I remembered seeing the smallish grey wolf kneel or bow when she saw Brian.  
"She imprinted on my ex boyfriend?"  
"Yes"  
I suddenly remembered our first meeting with Jacob and Seth, how Jacob kneeled when he saw me, and Seth did when he saw my daughter. Oh my god.  
"You imprinted on me and Seth on Chloe, didn't you?" I asked softly, looking up so I was staring straight into his eyes. He paused for a moment, bitting his lip, and he took a nervous shaky breath before saying "Yes"  
**Please Review**


	16. What?

**A/N: I would just like to thank LillyZ for giving me the idea for this chapter.**

**Also, thanks again to my wonderful Beta sibuna826twihard!**

**Chapter 16: What?**

**Chloe's POV**  
I was curious about the strange man that momma didn't like very much.  
"Momma who was that?" I asked.  
"No one important" she said.  
I was confused but momma did not want to talk about him.  
We went somewhere where there was a lot of big people, and a parade! I love parades!  
People kept getting in front of me and bumping into me and soon I couldn't see her.  
I was really scared without my momma.  
When I got out of the crowd I looked for her. I was really scared when I couldn't find her, I don't like being alone. Then I saw the man that momma did not like very much. Maybe he can help me!  
I started running to him and he heard me and turned around. I fell and got an owie. I started crying as the man came to help me.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"N noo" I said  
"I got a booboo" I said crying as I felt more pain  
"Here let me help you" he said.  
He put a band aid on me and some medicine that made my owie hurt more.  
"Where's your mom?"  
"I don't know. I got separated from her" I said. I wanted my Momma! She always made my booboos feel better, and I was scared without her.  
"I thought you could help me find her" I said.  
"Okay, I'll help you" he said.  
I tried to walk but it hurt too much, so he carried me.  
"Thank you" I said.  
He took me to a building that I had never seen before. There were a lot of people inside. Including momma!  
"Momma!" I shouted. I was happy to see her again.  
Momma turned around and ran to me and took me into her arms.  
"Chloe don't you ever scare me like that again" she said and she covered my face with kisses.  
"I'm sorry" I said.  
"What happened to your knee?" she asked.  
"I was running and I fell, it really hurts" I said as I felt more pain.  
She hugged me tighter.  
"How did you find her?" Momma asked the man.  
"Actually, she found me. She was running up to me and that's when she fell" he said.  
"You took care of her?"  
"Yes"  
"Thanks Brian"  
"Thank you" I said and I waved at him. I really liked him.  
Then I heard what he was thinking.  
_She was so cute, I wish I could tell her I'm her dad._  
He is my daddy?  
"Daddy?" I said. Uh oh, I forgot that I'm not suppose to tell anyone that I can hear what they are thinking. I hope I don't get in trouble.  
I was really happy though. I wanted a daddy and momma, like other kids have. Momma doesn't know that though.  
I'm happy that he's my daddy, I really like him now.  
"We have to go" mom said.  
We met Jacob and he and momma started talking, but I ignored them, until momma got mad.

**Renesmee's POV**  
"Wow, I'm happy to have you as a soulmate" I said.  
"I'm happy to have you as a soulmate too"  
"Seth's really happy to have Chloe too" he said.  
That's when I realized that my daughter had a soulmate now too and she was only six.  
That made me furious!  
"Seth imprinted on my daughter! My daughter has no choice in the matter! She's just a kid!" I started screaming at poor Jacob.  
I left Jacob as I marched home where Seth was.  
"I'm so happy you found Chloe..." I didn't even let him finish his sentence because I was just so furious. I put Chloe down before anything else.  
"You imprinted on my daughter!" I went up to him and I punched him so hard that he flew into the tree.  
"It's not what you think!" he shouted. How could it not be what I think?  
"She's just a kid!"  
"Nessie calm down" I heard my dad say in the background.  
"It's not like that.." Seth said before I punched him again.  
"Stop her Edward" I heard Esme.  
"I'm trying, but she won't listen. She's amazing isn't she?" he replied happily.  
I felt warm arms restrain me.  
"Nessie calm down, he doesn't see her that way. She does have a choice; it's just unlikely she would choose anyone else. Relax, you don't want to seriously hurt Seth, and you are scaring your daughter" Jacob said. I looked at Jacob and I couldn't help but feel more relaxed in his arms.  
I looked at Chloe and I saw her shaking.  
"I'm sorry" I told her as I hugged her, I didn't mean to scare you"  
"Okay" she said and she kissed me.

**Please Review**

**A/N: Yesterday was my birthday and I would love reviews as presents!**


End file.
